


Under the Sea

by TooDiffer2BReal



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDiffer2BReal/pseuds/TooDiffer2BReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are mermen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> http://jamesorangecat.tumblr.com/post/8864453723/full-view

“Charles, slow down!”

Charles looked over his shoulder at Raven who swam determinedly toward him. “Hurry up, Raven.”

“You know I can’t swim that fast.” Raven glared, huffing as she finally stopped next to him.

Charles turned his attention back to the wreck in front of him. “Look at it. Isn’t it gorgeous?”

“Sure, it’s great,” Raven sighed. “Can we go now?”

Charles turned a skeptical look on her before turning and swimming toward the ship wreck. “Not getting cold fins are we?” He called over his shoulder.

“Please,” Raven grumbled swimming after him. “I’m just not looking forward to all the trouble we’re going to be in when Brian realizes you’re gone. He’ll sic Logan on us again.”

“You know it’s easy enough to shake Logan if you put your mind to it.” Charles dismissed as he peered into the wreck.

“That is not the point.” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” Charles smiled. “I’ll go in and you stay and watch for sharks.” Charles slipped in through the broken window and left Raven outside.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Raven sighed, absentmindedly, “I’ll watch for…SHARKS?! No way! Charles, wait up!”

Charles chuckled, “Guppy.”

“I am NOT a guppy,” Raven scowled. She looked around and sighed once more. “Well this is fantastic. Glad we came all the way here for this broken, dirty, boring, ship.”

“Oh, Raven, don’t be so negative. There’s plenty of wonderful things to find here. Like this!” Charles swam up to the piece of silver sitting on the floor. “This looks interesting.”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“No but I bet Sean will,” Charles grinned and stuffed it into the bag over his shoulder. As he swam to another item, he completely missed the shadow crossing in the window behind them.

“Charles,” Raven muttered. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Charles picked up a small circular object and twirled it in his hand. “I wonder what this is.”

“That.” Raven spun in a circle and caught sight of the tail slipping from view. “Oh my god.”

“What now, Raven?”

“Oh my god! Charles,” Raven stuttered, swimming back toward Charles so fast she ran into. “Charles, shark!” She exclaimed at the same time that said shark crashed through the window.

In the debris, Charles caught nothing but the flash of a tail and dorsal fin. He took off without a second glance. He could hear the shark pursuing, smashing through the ship as it followed. He squeezed back out the window, pulling Raven with him. Charles glanced up and caught sight of the anchor sitting unassumingly on a shelf of rock. He knew no shark would be small enough to fit through that but Charles could. So he made for it as fast as he could pushing himself through the circle at the top and not stopping. He only paused when he heard a mild curse from behind him. He frowned and looked over his shoulder only to freeze at the sight that greeted him. He turned around completely and made his way back toward the anchor.

“You’re not a shark.” Charles blinked at the merman whose dorsal fin had prevented him from making it completely through the circle of the anchor. He had his torso through but his fin refused to go any farther. He was trying to push himself backwards to escape.

He looked up at Charles’ voice and scowled. “That is arguable.”

“But you’re a merman,” Charles commented, swimming closer. “Only your tail isn’t like any tail I’ve ever seen on a merman before.”

“Will you shut up and help me out of this thing?” He demanded.

“Charles, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Raven spoke up. “He was chasing us and we don’t know why.”

Charles paused, “She right. Why were you chasing us?”

“You stole my coin,” He barked.

“Coin?” Charles frowned.

“The thing in your hand,” He gestured angrily.

“Oh,” Charles looked down at the round object still clutched in his hand. “This thing?”

“Yes, that,” he growled. “Give it back.”

Charles swam closer and presented him the coin. “I’m sorry. Why was it laying in that wreck?”

“Because I’ve been taking shelter there,” he grumbled. “That is where I set it. Now help me out.”

Charles nodded, approaching his tail, grasping on and hauling him backwards. He was disoriented for a moment before he shook himself and made to swim off.

“Wait,” Charles said. “I’m Charles, who are you?”

He glared but sighed and said, “Erik.”

“Nice to meet you Erik,” Charles smiled. “You know, you should come back to Atlantis with us. It’s much nicer than a shipwreck.”

“Can’t,” Erik replied. “I’m tracking someone down.”

“Oh, who? Maybe we can help,” Charles stated. “I know pretty much everyone this side of the sea.”

“A sea witch by the name of Shaw,” Erik said. “He tricked my mother into signing herself away and becoming a part of his garden of withered souls. If I find him then I can save her.”

Charles gasped, “That’s terrible. Maybe…We can help. I know we can.” Charles nodded. “I’m sure that someone knows where he is. Maybe Alex or Hank. Hank knows just about everything. What do you think, Raven?”

Raven was staring at him wide-eyed. “I think you’re both crazy.”

Charles laughed.

“Look,” Erik grumbled. “If you can lead me to him, let’s go. If not, go away.”

Charles looked at him, determined. “I know we can.”


End file.
